Wildest dreams
by XXLRXX
Summary: Os sentimentos eufóricos antes de dizer "sim" a ele.


**Wildest Dreams**

Ele olhou em volta, como se para ver se alguém os observava, e sussurrou "vamos embora dessa cidade, longe dessa multidão".

Seus olhos intensos jamais perdiam os seus, por mais que tentasse desviar o olhar. Seu convite era mais do que tentador, parecia mais como uma ordem, a qual ela jamais ousaria desobedecer, não agora. Nada poderia salvá-la mais, estava inexoravelmente retida, inebriada, apaixonada por ele.

Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia um violento desejo de chegar às vias de fato, levando-o embora para algum lugar onde não seriam atrapalhados, onde ela o teria somente para si, não conseguia esquecer todos os argumentos para não o fazê-lo, que a seguravam até agora.

Desde que admitiu o que estava acontecendo e como verdadeiramente se sentia a respeito, sabia que aquilo, como todas as coisas, não duraria para sempre. Não poderia lutar por todos os motivos que havia mentalmente listado e repetido como um mantra a cada vez que ficavam perigosamente perto um do outro.

Mas aquilo ia vencê-la.

Já havia vencido. Não iria continuar com a tolice de negar aquilo a si própria, e mais, de negar-se a ele, que claramente estava tão vencido quanto ela, tão ligados como ela nunca pensou ser possível. Ele era tão alto e tão impossivelmente lindo. Sua confiança a deixava desconcertada, como se ele soubesse os efeitos que suas palavras com duplos sentidos causavam nela. Ele era tão mau mas fazia aquilo tão bem.

Intimamente, praticamente enterrado em sua consciência, conseguia ver o fim, assim que ele começava.

Não se importou, entretanto, quando entrou com ele na nave, e esperava tão ansiosamente por chegar a seu destino, seus olhares maravilhosamente não se desgrudando.

Tomou sua mão e o conduzia, atravessando a porta com ele e a lacrando. Ouviu seus passos em sua direção, ainda de costas para ele, sentindo sua respiração profunda em sua nuca, e virou-se, não desviando de seu olhar. Lentamente tirava suas roupas, entre um beijo e outro, e ele as suas. Não saberia dizer se a sensação de tocar sua pele quente era melhor do que a de suas mãos, mesmo a mecânica, correndo por seu corpo, como uma corrente elétrica.

"Ninguém vai precisar saber o que fazemos".

Seus braços fortes agarraram sua cintura, enquanto ele gentilmente a colocava na cama, seus lábios e corpos colados um ao outro. A cada parte de si que ele explorava, ela apertava com mais força os lençóis na cama, as mãos desiguais nos cabelos cacheados, e as roupas dele espalhadas pelo quarto dela. Sua voz grave sussurrando em seu ouvido era um som familiar, e quanto mais a ouvia, mais o puxava para si, ansiosa por mais.

O céu brilhante iluminando seu corpo em cima dela, finalmente encarando-a daquele jeito tão seu, e pela primeira vez não se sentiu desconcertada, mas sim completamente entregue. Aquilo erava começando a ficar bom.

Envolta por uma manta de seda, encarava o céu, a brisa da noite arrepiando sua pele. Fechou os olhos ao sentir sua presença atrás de si, repousando a cabeça em seu ombro. Virou-se para ele e olhou profundamente dentro de seus olhos doces, lhe fazendo um único pedido. Ele segurou suas mãos nas dele, beijando-as delicadamente e sorrindo. "Mas eu nunca vou te deixar". Ela acreditava nele e em seus sentimentos, e por isso sabia que quando acabasse, e ele a deixasse, aquelas memorias o seguiriam para sempre.

Seus lábios se tocaram, abrindo-se devagar, enquanto ele tomava fôlego e corria suas mãos pelos ombros dela, escorregando o tecido para o chão, acariciando sua pele e segurando-a em seus braços. Levantou-a, carregando-a de volta para a cama, seus olhos e lábios se aproximando, e à medida que se enroscava nele cada vez mais, a noite toda, consumidos por aquela chama que os deixava tão envolvidos, ela finalmente esqueceu que nada dura para sempre, definitivamente.

 _Say you'll remember me_

 _Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset_

 _Red lips and rosy cheeks_

 _Say you'll see me again_

 _Even if it is just in your wildest dreams_

Seus cabelos brilhavam tanto quanto a luz do sol que agora se punha, seu vestido amarelo como as flores no gramado onde ela repousava, seu olhar pousando no horizonte, suas mãos acariciando uma flor. Desviou o olhar para ele, então, suas bochechas rosadas e seus lábios vermelhos sorrindo e convidando-o para se aproximar. Sem pensar, andou lentamente até ela, como se o caminho fosse mais importante do que, de fato, chegar a seu destino. Nada dura para sempre.

Abriu os olhos, despertando dessas memorias que por tantos anos conseguia esconder, mas tanto temia que, lentamente, fosse as esquecendo.


End file.
